Angel killer
by ammstar11
Summary: Both Nico's mother and older sister were murdered and he's dedicated his life to finding out who is responsible. No one believes that the cases are connected but Nico knows and the monster responsible is aware of it. Can Nico solve the murders before it's too late? As he grows closer to shedding light on this mystery, the shadow of death looms over him. (Warnings & more inside)


**Angel killer**

 **So I was having this really messed up nightmare and well… here you go. This was the only way to make the dream stop.**

 **P.S. note to self: writing a story about a serial killer that targets young women in their early twenties while sitting up alone at night is one of the stupidest things I've done in a while…**

 **WARNINGS: Death, murder, mentions or implied rape or sexual assault, stalking, kidnapping, coarse language, obsessive behavior. This is my first fic that's rated M so I hope it works out? Anyway this is going to be really dark and sad at points just so you know. I've watched a lot of crime dramas, documentaries, and mysteries so I hope this seems legit.**

 **…**

Nico di Angelo has a secret past that no one knows. Both his mother and older sister were murdered and he's dedicated his life to finding out who is responsible. No one believes that the cases are connected but Nico knows and the monster responsible is aware of it. Can Nico solve the murders before it's too late? As he grows closer to shedding light on this mystery, the shadow of death grows and reaches out to loom over him.

Will Solace is out on his own for the first time in his life. He's found an apartment that he can afford; though with the rumors going around that the building is cursed he wonders if living alone was such a good idea. Most of the occupants of the building have chosen to live together despite the low cost due to the buildings dark history. Now Will finds himself living on the supposedly cursed third floor. Will he be able to disprove the rumors, or will he be the next victim? He doubts it. He's more interested in another mystery, the cute boy across the hall that most people avoid. There's just something about him that draws Will to him.

 **Chapter 1 Cold case**

Nico lost his mother when he was barely out of kindergarten. He lost his sister several years later. He was the only one who really believed that the two murders were connected but no one believed him; they said that it was just the grief of losing his loved ones while so young that he thought that. No matter how strongly he argued no one would take him seriously.

The main reason being that over the year's more and more cases of murdered women had sprung up, all similar in that the woman was in her early twenties and living alone in or around the area of the apartment. Maria di Angelo was older than all of the other victims so most ruled her murder out of the investigation because unlike the others, Maria had been married and the mother of two children while the rest of the victims in the area had been university students living alone.

The case for those and Maria's murders has been cold for years; no one has been able to find out who was behind them. Everything had been quiet until a few years ago when another girl was found dead nearby. Thus sixteen year old Bianca di Angelo was added to the list of unfortunate victims in a long list of unsolved murders, and just like her mother, her case was left out of the initial investigation because she didn't fit the killers MO either. Just a poor girl that had snuck out of the house for a party and never made it home.

Nico blamed himself for Bianca's death, if he had only stopped her or told their father that he had known, maybe they could have saved her that night. After that he had a falling out with his father and they grew apart. Hades had thrown himself into his work and hardly spoke to his son, anytime Nico had brought up his suspicions that his mother's and sister's deaths were related his father would lash out at him and tell him to grow up and stop believing in the boogieman already.

"But just listen to me! What are the chances of both mom and Bianca being killed?! They were also in the same area as those others from over the past decade! I know that they're related!" Nico practically screamed at his father who still refused to put the pieces of this horrible screwed up puzzle of death together. But still he dismissed everything Nico had poured years of research into learning and just yelled at him.

"You're still a child, I know you miss them, I miss them every God damn day but there is nothing we can do and they'll never come back to us!" his father shouted as he stormed out of the room.

Nico followed suit and went to his room slamming the door behind him, he wasn't a child he was fourteen years old! He understood what had happened, he knew what death was! He knew that nothing he did would bring his mother and sister back to them but he still owed it to them to find justice and bring down the monster responsible for taking them away from him. He didn't care how long it took he'd bring that sonofabitch down!

…

Two years pass and Nico is still determined to track down this killer and see to it that everyone knows that it is the same person that killed both his mom and sister and possibly the other women from over the years.

His father has finally had enough of this wild goose chase that seems to occupy his sons every waking hour and closes himself off from Nico thus causing them to lose touch.

After his father stopped talking to him Nico moved out and found himself living in the fabled cursed apartment, he knows it's connected to his sister and mother even if no one believes him. So alone at sixteen Nico starts his life of solitude and devotes any energy not related to school or work to solving the mystery that everyone else seems determined to just forget.

 **Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
